


[Fanart] 777

by DoctorHandsum



Series: God... [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHandsum/pseuds/DoctorHandsum
Summary: I hit 777 followers on Tumblr, yaaay! Since that’s the god number, Morty must be rescued!





	[Fanart] 777

**Author's Note:**

> I hit 777 followers on Tumblr, yaaay! Since that’s the god number, Morty must be rescued!


End file.
